


The Youngest Potter | A Marauder's Era Fanfic

by that_one_weird_girl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: James Potter lil sister, Underage Drinking, idek why this is so bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_weird_girl/pseuds/that_one_weird_girl
Summary: Elizabeth Potter watched as the Hogwarts Express left the station she was standing in, her favorite person in the world on it. She wouldn't be joining him at Hogwarts for another few years, but boy when she does she's in for a hell of a ride.





	1. Introduction/Diagon Alley

**Author's Note:**

> *Disclaimer: I do not own all of the characters in this story.
> 
> Many of the scenes and characters featured in this book
> 
> are the sole property of J.K. Rowling.*

        "James! Would you please stop walking so fast!" I laughed as I sprinted to keep up with my overly excited brother.

       James turned around smirking, "Why? Can't keep up?" He laughed at the way I was standing. I was hunched over hands on my knees as I struggled to catch my breath. He walked towards me, and as soon as he was within reaching distance I stood up quickly, smacking the side of his head.

        "Oi! What was that for?" Despite his angry voice, a smile was twitching on his lips.

        "You were laughing at me." I shrugged my shoulders sheepishly. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and tousled my hair, earning him another slap to the head.

        "Let's go find mum," James laughed as we made our way towards the fireplace. James grabbed the floo bag and held it out for me," you first, lil' sis."

        I reached out and pinched a bit of floo powder in my fingers. Stepping towards the fire, I threw the floo powder. As I yell "DIAGON ALLEY!" I walk into the fire. Feeling the usual tightness surrounding my body, flames surround my body. But just as suddenly as it started, it stops and I arrive in the Leaky Cauldron. As I'm stepping out, something, or someone, hits the back of my knees and I go flailing forward. I land on my stomach and someone lands on top of me, hard. Shoving the person off of me, I pushed myself up. Of course, it's James. 

        "Why in the world did you feel the need to do that?"

        James stood up and ruffled his hair, "I like messing with you."

        I just shake my head at him, sometimes I don't know what's wrong with that boy. Nonetheless, I follow him to a table near the back of the room where our parents are sitting. Butterbeers sit on the table in front of them and they seem to be conversing happily. They looked up when they noticed us walking towards them.       

        "Hey Beth," she smiled weakly looking at me. She turned her head slowly, "James," she scowled as she said his name. Mum was still mad at him for breaking her vase. Of course, she fixed it with a flick of her wand, but that never stopped her. "Well, let's go then."

        Standing, she made her way to the back door. She walked out the door and by the James and I had gotten there she had already gone through the entrance to Diagon Alley. I watched as dad pulled out his wand and tapped the bricks in order revealing the entryway.

        Running with James to catch up to mum we began shopping. They explored every shop, acquiring the items needed for James' first year at Hogwarts. Beth was sad she wouldn't be joining him this year, but in two years time, she would be joining her brother.

        As Madam Malkin finished hemming James' new robes for the year, they left the same way they entered The Three Broomsticks, by floo powder. When they got back home, James started flying around on his new broomstick, he knew he wouldn't be able to join the team this year, but might as well keep practicing. Mum and dad said when it was time for my first year at Hogwarts, I would get a new broom too. on't really like the idea of flying anyway.

        The last week of summer passed by quickly and soon I found myself standing at King's Cross Station watching as James hugged mum and dad before making his way over to me. 


	2. Bad First Week...

        Life was miserable without him. James had only left for Hogwarts 2 weeks ago, but it felt like ages. Without James there to entertain me, mum's lessons passed by very slowly. He had always been my source of fun, now I was forced to sit and do nothing or study my lessons for the day. Although I loved them, mum and dad were very boring and I spent a lot of my time in front of the muggle television dad insisted we have, despite how much mum would argue with him over it.

        Time went by quickly, days turned into weeks, weeks into months, and before I knew it, it was time James to come home for Christmas. But when I looked up at something tapping my window it was James' owl, Quaffle. He had a letter tied to his foot and continued to tap the window with his beak until I opened it letting him fly in. He sat in front of me and lifted his leg so I untied it and he flew off. 

        Opening the letter slowly my heart fell, it was from James:

Bethy,

        While at Hogwarts I've made tons of friends. *Obviously, considering I'm extremely likable* One of them is having a big ball at Christmas and New Years and I've been invited. I hope you don't mind considering I won't be seeing you until the end of the term.

                                                                                                                                                        Sorry again, James

P.S. Don't worry I'll still be spending all summer with you

P.S.S Don't bother telling mum and dad, I've already owled them as well

        I felt my heart break, I wouldn't be seeing him for another few months. So this is what betrayal feels like. I couldn't believe he was picking one of his stupid friends over me. Now even my holidays would be rubbish. 

       How were mum and dad reacting to this? Would they be as mad and betrayed as me? I decided to go find out. Running out the doors and practically jumping all the way down the stairs, I ran to dad. 

*******

        James came bounding out of the train, sprinting all the way me. I felt his arms wrap around me in a tight hug and I smiled wistfully. I was beginning to wrap my arms around him as well when something clicked in me. I had come back to my sense, using his shoulders as leverage I pushedback from him, hatred filling my eyes. 

        "Bethy- What's wrong?"

        "You promised." My voice quiet and low.

        "I don't know what you're getting on about."

        "You told me you were coming home. You lied, you decided it was more inportant to see your friends than see your little sister." Although my voice cracked several times, no tears filled my eyes.

        James now understood why I was so upset, "Bethy, I- I didn't know it would hurt you that much."

        "Well, it did." I turned away from him and walking to mum. 

        I didn't talk to him as we made our way back to Potter Manor, I didn't talk to him when we got there, and I definitely didn't talk to him at dinner. I continued to ignore his attempts at talking to me throughout the day and through the rest of the week. This was not how I had planned on spending James' first week back from Hogwarts to be. She had imagined sitting around the muggle telly, playing wizard chess, and quidditch. But this week had been a wreck, she hadn't said a word to James since their fight at Kings Cross and she wasn't planning to until he apologized. But James is as stubborn and hard-headed as I am and knew that wouldn't be coming anytime soon.

        I stared at the ceiling of my large bedroom, it's dark blue walls creating a dark aura around it, arms she sighed. Jumping when she heard a hard knock on the door and a timid James asked, "Can I come in?"

        I laughed sarcastically, "Are you kidding?"

        "I'm sorry," I heard a dull thunk on the door and realized it must be his head.

        My mouth hung slightly agape, shock filling every inch of me, "I guess if you need to ."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sucky chapter but... Enjoy?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, but this is only an intro to the story and hopefully future chapters will be longer. I was planning on bulk posting several chapters, but I decided to get this one out there and see what you guys think. Sorry for any mistakes, I'm rubbish at writing.
> 
> (But in the future if it's been a while since I've updated this story, it's probably because I'm working on several chapters to "bulk post")
> 
> Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed this horrible introduction!


End file.
